


Smudges

by unknowntrombone



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor/Professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowntrombone/pseuds/unknowntrombone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know Rush I’ve been thinking…” Young began. As he talked he began to undo Rush’s belt.<br/>"About what?” Rush asked.<br/>“About how much I want to fuck you against that chalkboard,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smudges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fragged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragged/gifts).



              Everett Young could admit when he was tired, frustrated and just simply _bored._ Today was one of those days. All he had to look forward to going home was 150 Intro to Business Finance exams. They were sitting on his desk, his red pen having touched not a single one of them. When he saw the faces of the poor kids who were taking the exam, he knew it was going to be a rough one. He was therefore putting off having to experience just how little his class had studied firsthand for as long as possible. Every time, he could not help but wonder if their failure was a reflection on his teaching, that he had somehow let them down. With a sigh, Young took the first quiz in hand and resigned himself to the long, unappealing night ahead of him. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the clock on the wall. It was almost 7. _Rush’s lecture ends at 7..._ Young thought to himself. Then he put the exam down and smirked, having just thought of a way to make his night a lot more interesting.

              “No strings attached” was the best way to describe what Rush and Young had. No dating, no commitment, and no relationship. Just kissing, sucking, and fucking. “Friends with benefits” is how one could also describe it…if the two of them were actually friends. What they had started one night after both of them had several rounds of whisky at the university watering hole and continued ever since. It showed no signs of stopping now.  

              The students were filing out of Professor Rush’s lecture hall when Young arrived. He nearly ran into a few of them on his way in. Rush himself was standing in the middle of the room writing equations on the chalkboard. He wore a white button-down shirt and a pair of jeans that fit him _very well._ As the last of the students left, Young enjoyed the view. Once they were alone, he walked down the stairs as quietly as he could. Getting a closer look at Rush’s equation did not mean that it made any more sense than it did farther away. The man could be a real space-case sometimes, but he was a genius.

              “I thought your lecture was over,” Young said.

              Rush tried to not make it obvious that he had flinched. “I am checking a problem for an in-class exam tomorrow,” he replied.

              “So you don’t think you did it right the first time,” Young gently teased.

              Rush turned around and glared at Young. “As if you’ve never checked a problem before.”

              “Oh come on Rush! I was kidding.”

              Rush ignored him. “You just _hand_ out your exams hoping that you got the problems right the first time and that 50 students aren’t going to raise their hands at the same time?”

              “Yes I do,” Young replied with obvious sarcasm. “You caught me.”

              “Well you really should not. It is far more efficient to…you were being facetious weren’t you?”

              Young raised his eyebrows and smirked.

              “I really don’t have time for this,” Rush scoffed. “I need to work on this problem right now. Goodbye.” He turned his back on Young and continued to write on the chalkboard. Instead of leaving, Young closed the distance between the two of them in a few steps and wrapped his hands around Rush’s waist. If Rush tensed or tried to squirm away, he would have let go and left him alone, but, instead, the physicist leaned into him and tilted his head upward so that their eyes met.

              “You know Rush I’ve been thinking…” Young began. As he talked he began to undo Rush’s belt.

              “About what?” Rush asked.

              “About how much I want to fuck you against that chalkboard,” Young whispered in his ear. “Would you want that?”

              Rush looked at the chalkboard, then back at Young. His pupils were dilated and a blush had spread across his face. Young knew he was thinking about that exact thing.

              Young kissed his neck at the pulse point, then repeated: “Would you want that?”

              Rush gave him a dimpled smile, the first real one that Young had seen and said: “Yes.”

              Young returned his affirmation with a smirk, then pulled Rush’s belt off entirely and threw it against the floor so that the buckle made a loud noise as it hit the tile. Rush’s lips were on his in an instant. His kisses were frantic and eager. Beneath his dour exterior, the man was full of _need._ It gave Young an idea. He loosened his grip on Rush’s waist and so that Rush could turn around. As soon as the Scot was facing him, he wrapped his arms around Young’s neck and put his tongue down his throat. Oh yes, this was a man who wanted to be fucked. It almost made Young want to give up on his plan and take him right then and there but he forced himself to be patient. He leaned forward until Rush’s ass was against the chalkboard ledge. Then he undid the buttons on Rush’s white shirt. Once his shirt was open, Young felt every part of Rush’s body, his arms, his shoulders, his chest, his nipples, his belly, his waist, his thighs, everywhere except where Rush really wanted. Meanwhile, he began to suck on Rush’s lower lip, enjoying the brush of stubble against his chin. Rush pawed at Young’s back, his nails digging into his shirt and bucked his hips upward, trying to get any friction he could, but Young did not relent.

              “ _Ithoughtyesaidyeweregonnaefuckme_ ,” Rush let out in one breathless sentence without any pauses between words. Young understood enough of it to know it was a complaint lodged in his direction.

              “I am.” He let his hand ghost across Rush’s erection. Rush’s breath hitched as if he was biting back a moan. “Be patient.”

              Then he went for Rush’s jeans, undid them, and pulled down his jeans and boxers low enough that he could free his cock. He stroked it slowly, moving the foreskin up and down and felt Rush’s balls with his other hand. As he pleasured him, Rush became more and more debased. He fiddled with Young’s dress shirt, but could not concentrate to the point where it took several tries to undo every button.         Once it was undone in its entirety, Rush wrapped his hands around Young’s waist, pulling them closer together. Then he went for Young’s chest kissing, sucking, and biting it.

              “God I love it when you’re horny,” Young whispered. “Knowing how much you want to be fucked.” He kissed Rush just below his ear. “I wonder what one of your students would think if they walked in here and saw you like this.”

              “Shut up,” Rush growled. Then, as if in retaliation, he bit Young’s nipple hard enough that it hurt.

              Young reached behind him and gave his ass a squeeze. “I locked the door on my way in so your secret’s safe with me. But since you did that, I’m going to make you beg for it.”

              His lips collided with Rush’s and his kisses became more dominant. Meanwhile, he stroked Rush faster, until his eyes screwed shut and his balls began to tighten. Rush let out a low whine but he did not relent. So Young kept pushing him closer to the brink until there were tears in his eyes and his legs began to shake.

              Then he tore his head away from Young’s and whispered: “Please.”

              “Please what?” Young asked.

              “Please…fuck me.”

              Young smirked. “Fuck you where?”

              Rush rolled his eyes. “Fuck me against that chalkboard.”

              “Turn around.”

              Then Young went into his bag and dug around for a condom and his bottle of lube. He took a condom out, but could not find the lube anywhere.

              “I…I don’t know where I put it,” Young confessed.

              Rush grimaced. “Really?”

              “I’m sorry. I must have left it in my office.”

              Then Young reached into his pocket and found it.

              “Wait here it is.”  

              Rush buried his head in his hands and groaned.

              “Do you want to be fucked or not?”

              “Of course!”

              “Then be patient.”

              “I have been very patient.”

              Young kissed his neck. “And I appreciate it.”

              He coated his fingers with lube, then wrapped one arm around Rush’s middle and teased his entrance with his other hand.

              “You’re so patient Rush,” Young said as he fingered him. “I think that’s why you’re so smart. Being a genius takes a lot of patience doesn’t it?”

              “Aye it does,” Rush replied. “What’s your point?”

              “I don’t have one,” Young said before kissing his neck and sticking another finger into him. “I just think you’re a genius. Hell I don’t know what anything on that board in front of us means. Mind explaining it to me?” Young wasn’t sure why but he wanted Rush to talk about math as he was fucking him with his fingers.

              “I’ve been talking about maths all fucking day Young. Just shut up and fuck me.”

               “Very well,” Young replied. Then he undid his pants, put the condom on and slowly pressed his cock into Rush, who let out a deep moan as Young filled him completely.

              “Shhh, we can’t have people hearing us.” Young said as he thrusted into Rush again.

              “Aaaah fuck!” Rush exclaimed, ignoring Young’s request.

              “I’ll have to cover your mouth if you can’t keep quiet.”

              Rush gave a nod.

              Once he was sure Rush was comfortable with it, Young increased his pace and leaned him into the board in front of him. Rush put up his hands to steady himself. His head was now pressed against the equations he had been writing when Young walked in.

              The friction was leading Young closer to his own orgasm, but he wanted to get Rush off first before himself. He wrapped one hand against Rush’s cock as he continued to pound into him. Rush gritted his teeth. It was becoming more difficult for him to keep his promise about being quiet.

              “I’m gonnae cum,” Rush whispered. Then, gasping and panting, he finished into Young’s hand. His orgasm was long and drawn out from all of Young’s teasing. Knowing that he had given Rush so much pleasure was enough to pull him over the edge as well. He finished into Rush with a few erratic thrusts, his head spinning and his heart throbbing against his chest. He moaned before he could stop himself.

              “So what did you say about me being quiet?” Rush asked as Young pulled out of him.  “Do I have to cover your—you are not putting that in there!” Rush noticed that Young was pulling off the used condom and standing dangerously close to a nearby garbage can.

              “Wasn’t going to,” Young replied. Instead, he took a few tissues from Rush’s desk and cleaned off his hand. Then he pulled out a few more, wrapped the condom in them, and put it back in his bag. When he turned around, he saw that Rush was looking at the board in front of him. One side of his face was covered in chalk and some of the equations had been smudged from when Young had pressed his body into them.

              “Job well done I’d say,” Young bragged.

              “You’re not the one who is going to have to rewrite them,” Rush replied.

              Young looked guilty, worried that he had done something wrong. “I’m sorry,” he said before he could stop himself.

              Rush shook his head. “Don’t be.” He gave Young a quick peck on the lips. “Until next time.”

              “And what happens next time?” Young asked.

              “Next time, I fuck you.”  


End file.
